The present disclosure relates to forceps used for open surgical procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an open forceps which applies a combination of mechanical clamping pressure and electrosurgical energy to seal tissue and a knife which is selectively advanceable to sever tissue along the tissue seal.